


Dream Come True, ILLUSTRATED.

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Angels and demons can enter people's dreams as part of their job, but sometimes it's nice to do it for fun. Living together, Aziraphale and Crowley happily visit each other in dreams from time to time, and Crowley discovers some hidden desires that his lover would like to explore, so happily makes it a reality.Very smutty oneshot to celebrate 100 fics in just over a year, and to thank some friends for their support. Soft fluffy illustration at the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 141
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Dream Come True, ILLUSTRATED.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/gifts), [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts), [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts), [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts), [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/gifts), [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/gifts), [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts), [Elwyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/gifts), [WriteItOtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItOtt/gifts), [loveneedlesandhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneedlesandhay/gifts), [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/gifts), [Crowley_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/gifts), [ARealPip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealPip/gifts), [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/gifts), [Suvroc (cuteandillusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandillusion/gifts), [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts).



> Many thanks to wonderful beta reader [Suvroc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandillusion/pseuds/Suvroc) for going over this for me. 
> 
> I wanted to gift this to a few friends who have been so sweet despite everything life has been throwing at them this year, you've all been so lovely, and thank you for supporting me with my learning to write fics, and draw over the past year. I hope you have a lovely Christmas. (There's so many more people but my mind started going blank on user names!) :( 
> 
> Also thanks to the admins of every zine who took a chance on me and allowed me the privilege of submitting pieces for publication. I really appreciate it, and all the extremely hard work you put into them.

Aziraphale twitched in his sleep. He’d finally acquired the habit after finding it particularly relaxing to snuggle up to his demon of an evening. He’d taken to it like a... well whatever it was that took to water. 

Crowley smiled as he watched his angel dreaming. Both angels and demons could sometimes enter the dreams of humans, generally to infiltrate their thoughts and guide them towards good or evil by means of a well-placed nudge to the subconscious. Both Aziraphale and Crowley had done so before, either for their own sides, or as part of the Arrangement. 

But sometimes it was nice just to watch and enjoy. Particularly in the centuries before television, Crowley had sometimes done the metaphysical equivalent of sitting back with the proverbial popcorn to see some of the random things that humans dreamt up. It passed the time.

And now he was allowed, he wasn’t above dipping into his love’s dreams on occasion so they could hang out there together and share the novelty. He closed his eyes and sauntered vaguely into Aziraphale’s dreamscape to see what he was up to. 

* * *

Crowley found himself standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching the back of a facsimile of himself, kneeling naked on the bed in front of a supine, and also naked, angel. 

Dream Crowley was smiling down at Aziraphale and slowly stroking his very erect cock, while Aziraphale lay back, shaking, eyes closed tight, fingers between those beautiful thick thighs, working at the clit he’d manifested for himself, and whimpering urgently. 

“Please, Crowley…” Aziraphale was whining through gritted teeth. “Please…”

“Not yet. You know the rules Angel. You’re so beautiful like this for me, you can do it, I know you’ll do it.” Dream Crowley reached out and stroked his free hand up Aziraphale’s thigh, making him shudder and let out a desperate keening noise. 

“I need you Crowley, I need you in me. Please darling.”

“Not yet, you’re going to make yourself orgasm first, and then -  _ only then _ \- will you get my cock. You can come for me, can’t you Angel?” Dream Crowley’s expression was soft, still lightly stroking Aziraphale’s skin, and his own cock at the same time. Not bringing himself to completion, just enjoying and keeping himself hard. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes to drink in the sight, his expression love drunk, but then he caught sight of real Crowley in the doorway with a slight jolt of surprise. His hand only faltered for a moment, and Dream Crowley poofed out of existence. The real Crowley took his place with a smile. 

“Getting started without me, were you?”

“Mmmmnnnnnhhhh….” was all that Aziraphale could articulate, with a rapid nod of his head. Crowley leant over him and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Aziraphale tensed, then arched up with a cry and came. 

“Good Angel, good beautiful Angel…” Crowley murmured, and stroked his blonde curls tenderly. “Shall we take this to the waking world and you can show me what you’d like?”

“Oh Crowley yes,” Aziraphale gasped out, still shaking. With a nod, Crowley stepped out of the dream, rolled over and kissed his sleeping, twitching lover for real. 

Blue eyes flickered open with a warm smile. 

“Oh darling that was lovely, thank you.”

“Oh we’ve only just begun,” Crowley replied, with a truly demonic wink. “If this is what you’ve been dreaming of, what you desire, it’s what I’ll give you.” He kissed Aziraphale’s soft lips some more, taking his time, hands ruffling his curls, and body undulating against his angel’s softness. 

Rolling off, Crowley reached out to take his lover’s hand and guided it down his body and between Aziraphale’s legs. “Go on, as you were,” he encouraged. Aziraphale parted his legs and slid his fingers between them, feeling the wetness already there, drawing some slick up to the bud of his clit and working it in gentle little circles with a shudder. 

Crowley joined in by licking and nibbling at his nipples, swapping from one to the other, and occasionally kissing Aziraphale deeply as the angel moaned obscenely into the kisses, fingers working a little faster. 

The demon was hard already and began to stroke his cock gently as he watched his lover beginning to shake apart. Aziraphale was getting close, he could tell from experience. He moved his lips close to the angel’s ear and whispered low and husky into it. 

“You’re going to come for me, but not just the one, you’re going to come at  _ least  _ twice more before you get this cock in you, And I’m going to watch while you do. Come on, you can do it love, such a beautiful hedonistic Angel, so wet and ready for me, so wet I can hear it with every movement of your fingers, I can smell the deliciousness of you, want to get my tongue down there and lap up all those juices and make you scream my name again and again and…”

“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale cried out and came hard, hips launching off the bed and thighs taut, shaking and twitching. 

“Oh you good beautiful Angel, so perfect, so exquisite, all mine, all mine to love…” Crowley kissed all over his face, his cheeks, his brow, the tip of his nose, each eyelid, the corner of his lips, the shell of his ear, while Aziraphale gasped back into reality, his hand stilled but not moved away yet. 

“You’re not finished yet,” Crowley reminded him, stroking a light hand down his lover’s body and resting it over Aziraphale’s. “You’ve got another one in you yet before I even start spoiling you. Here…” There was a snap, and he handed Aziraphale a clitoral stimulator with a small silicone nozzle designed to suck gently at the clit in fluttering pulses. 

“You’re going to use this while I watch, you’re going to bring yourself off again, and then I’m going to lick you senseless, and then I’m going to fuck you. Sound good?” He locked eyes with his love, waiting for a response. Aziraphale nodded hastily. 

“Please. I want you so much, darling.”

“And you shall have me, after you’ve come again. I know you can do it, my soft little hedonist. You look so exquisite when you do, a picture fit to be pinned to the wall.”

Aziraphale moaned at the very thought. Crowley knew all the right buttons to press, all the right words to say, and he withdrew his hand to replace it with the stimulator, positioning the soft nozzle over his clit. Even on the gentlest setting, the response was immediate. He jolted from the sensitivity lingering from the last orgasm, and grabbed at Crowley’s arm with his free hand, needing some kind of contact. 

Crowley, kneeling, sat back on his heels to watch at Aziraphale’s side. Still close enough to reach out and tweak at his sensitive nipples with one hand while keeping himself on edge with the other. The angel kept giving his lengthy cock hungry glances, fixating on the sight as his hips began to twitch again. He turned the stimulator up another notch, then another, chasing after the elusive release to the building tension in his body. 

Aziraphale’s breaths were coming in short gasps as Crowley shifted position, shuffling around to place himself between the angel’s raised knees, still stroking his cock, achingly close to where Aziraphale wanted it. He kept up the tauntingly slow pace of his hand sliding up and down, gliding over the hard length of it, putting on a show.

“You want this, don’t you? You can have it, you can have all of me. I’ll make you feel so good, you just need to come for me first, let yourself go. Come for me, Angel. Come for me and you can have me, for as long as you want me, until you’re wrung out and can’t come any more, until you’re a whimpering wreck in my arms, soaked in sweat and spend, filled with it, overflowing, dripping, all mine…”

The words did it again and Aziraphale’s hips bucked reflexively. He gasped out, body tensing as waves of pleasure cascaded over him. Crowley immediately surged forwards to kiss him deeply, pressing bodies close again, then slithered downwards and, true to his word, put his wicked tongue to work lapping at Aziraphale’s very wet and highly sensitive labia. His talented tongue licked and swirled, dipping in shallow at first, and then lengthening and delving deeper, then pulling back to flicker over his clit, making the angel yelp. He used broad flat strokes and then went deep once more, tasting the sweetness. 

Aziraphale found himself tensing once more, unable to get a word out before another wave of euphoria crashed over him. Crowley licked him clean, but gave him only a short reprieve before surging up his body and kissing his angel once more as he sank his shaft in deep at last. Aziraphale cried out, delirious to be finally fulfilled as he wanted.

Crowley felt strong arms around him, hands clawing at his back, and a tight, hot wetness gripping his cock firmly, rubbing delightfully with every movement. The very texture of his angel’s gorgeous pussy wrapped around his cock, rippling with every thrust made his own thoughts blow away into shreds. 

He was giving his angel what he wanted, urged on by grabbing hands and legs wrapped around his waist, Crowley plunged in harder and faster, grunting with the effort, bodies slapping together and angelic cries begging him for more. Crowley could feel that precipice looming, knowing he would tip over the edge soon, but he didn’t want to let go yet.

“One more for me, Angel. You can do it, you can give me one more, I know you can. You beautifully filthy Principality, wanton little Angel, you’re going to come around my cock then I’m going to let go and fill you up, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes Crowley, yes yesyesyesyesyessssssss” Aziraphale exclaimed. Crowley could see he was teetering on the edge, and paused, just barely in. The angel whined piteously, then with a grin, the demon plunged back in again hard, balls-deep, grinding his hips against Aziraphale’s at the end of his stroke, as deep as he could go. Aziraphale screamed out and came hard, pussy spasming around Crowley’s cock, flooding wetness and whimpering out broken entreaties for what he wasn’t even sure of. Crowley withdrew and slammed back in twice more before finally coming himself, in long, shuddering pulses. 

They rocked together for a moment, whispering sweet nothings and kissing any bit of skin in reach, gradually relaxing down, hot and spent. Crowley rested his head against his lover’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“You’re spectacular, you know that?” He asked. 

“As are you, my love.”

“Nah, you’re just stunning. Truly stunning. Out of this world. Mind melting, perfection.”

Aziraphale kissed him on the temple and nibbled his ear gently. “You are all those and more Crowley, don’t sell yourself short, darling.” 

Crowley smiled and rolled off, then lay facing his angel. Arms twined around each other and they tangled their legs together, chest to chest, stroking faces, kissing, smiling, nudging noses, nuzzling cheeks and kissing some more. 

“You’re my dream come true, Crowley.”   


“I aim to please.”

“You certainly do, darling.”

“So, fancy swapping that out for a lovely cock I can suck for you next?

“And they say romance is dead,” sighed Aziraphale, barely managing to roll his eyes before breaking into a wide grin and doing exactly that.

[ (Can't see the image? CLICK HERE.) ](http://ukshires.net/AO3/small-for-web-art/21-12-20scan50.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I only started writing fics in October 2019, I'd never written any smut before then, and appear to have got the hang of it. I started learning to draw at the end of July 2020. In both respects everyone has been incredibly supportive in mentoring me. I've had some lovely beta readers helping me out which definitely improved my work (anything pre-February 2020 was unbeta-d, Miele_Petite was my first beta reader for the entirety of Ineffable Valentine's challenge). 
> 
> Since last October I've got 100 pieces on AO3 (plus more completed in the upload queue, and several WIPs), been in a few zines (some completed, some still in progress), written over 661228 words, and made wonderful friends along the way. 
> 
> I've had some wonderful co-conspirators, sorry, co-writers, I think CousinSerena has been the most prolific writing buddy and we've had a lot of laughs in the process. Yvesriba has been fantastic at giving me confidence drawing, and helping me learn, as have the artists on various zine discords, and Cliopadra's art discord server. They're all very kind to a complete newbie beginner. Quefish has had me in stitches more times than I can count, especially with her drunken youtube readings of various fics, not just mine but other people's, and never fails to cheer me up.


End file.
